Talk:Heroes of Ascalon
does the term "Heros of Ascalon" appear anywhere in the game, lores on the official website, or in the manual? I don't recall reading it... -PanSola 11:53, 17 November 2005 (UTC) :No it does not. I made it up. --Karlos 18:42, 17 November 2005 (UTC) ::No wonder. I was thinking, "MY characters should be the heros of ascalon, not those puny henchies!!!" d-: -PanSola 19:30, 17 November 2005 (UTC) :::The game markets them as something important early on, but then they end up not using them. :) Mhenlo is an instructor, Devona is a leader/hero inspiring young Gwens everywhere. In Kryta (when henchmen are level 10) they are level 16. Only to end up as hired hands in the Shiverpeaks. Tuff times for heroes in Ascalon I guess. :) --Karlos 21:25, 17 November 2005 (UTC) Are they part of Ascalon Chosen guild? Devona now shouts "For Ascalon Chosen!" during fights. --yoshirainz 09:32, 19 May 2006 (+8 GMT) :Devona's father was in Ascalon's Chosen, it is likely that Devona joined her father's guild, or (if the guild had since fallen) she was shouting in the memory of her father's guild.-PanSola, LAFTable (sing) 20:39, 18 May 2006 (CDT) Eve Eve doesnt count as a Ascalon Hero? Acglaphotis :I, too wonder if she counts as one of Ascalon's Heroes... Lu Zon 19th of November, 2006 : Heroes of Tyria Isn't Heroes of Tyria a better name because of the fact that thay are not only part of the Ascalon story line but als all of Professions, Factions and Nightfall? They are also in GW:EN -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:10, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :I rather like "Heroes of Ascalon" better, as it invokes more of the drama of Ascalon and what happened after that. Also, it seems a bit odd to declare them the heroes of all of tyria (continent, Cantha, elona) or even just the continent. Hmmm, that is a bit ambiguous. --JonTheMon 18:26, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::I mean it's true that they are the Heroes of Ascalon but they did also save Tyria (continent), Cantha, Elona and are also in GW:EN. Your own Char (if you have all the Campaigns and completed them all) no mater if your a Prophecies, Factions or Nightfall. Your still a Hero of Tyria (world). They are even part of the storly line of Prophecies, Factions and Nightfall. So Devona, Cynn, Aidan, Mhenlo and Eve are then to Heroes of Tyria. Am I right or am I right :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:33, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::But they're all Ascalonian. :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:03, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::::But if you save the world with your Char your is a Hero of Tyria. So technecly they are to. (Grammer ftw). Dam Were are my Followers! -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 19:07, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::::In response to Viper: Isn't Aiden from the Shiverpeaks? ComradeSanders 19:08, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::"Aidan is a wise and experienced ranger who is a member of the Heroes of Ascalon group. His family lived in Kryta but moved to Ascalon. His mother had died giving birth to him in the Northern Shiverpeaks. He and his father continued on to Ascalon, where Aidan grew up in the wild countryside, becoming an excellent hunter. " ::::::From Aidan. He's wildcarded ^^ --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:23, 26 March 2009 (UTC) "Heroes of Ascalon" is the term used in-game/officially. (T/ ) 05:18, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Well can't beat that. Can I :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 08:34, 27 March 2009 (UTC)